User talk:Macaulyn
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 02:23, January 21, 2013 Female NPCs Sorry, but you'll have to refrain from making articles for those female NPCs from Samurai Warriors 4 since they've been deleted before by Sake neko. Humble Novice (talk) 03:20, December 23, 2015 (UTC) :Like I said before, Sake neko had it deleted in the past for a legitimate reason. I would have just kept it intact otherwise. Feel free to discuss this matter with Sake if you still have grievances over the page's deletion. Humble Novice (talk) 03:28, December 23, 2015 (UTC) A role should be just that: a role. A task this person does within a game's narrative. Do they speak with another character? Does the plot revolve around this particular individual at any point? Do they influence another's thoughts and affect their decisions in some way? Do they have a particular stance unique to this character? Is there a unique duty or mission within a story battle truly assigned to them alone? If they don't, they are not a character really. They are a reference, usually to real life folklore or history. Koei is pretty guilty of throwing in historical figures and then not doing much else with them. If the only thing you can say for a character is something like, "They're a bodyguard!" or "They're a recuitable character in Nobunga's Ambition", that's not really a deciding factor either. That's just driving the point of how minute they are in Koei's games even further. Otsu Ono and Teru are references because they don't really affect the cast or story in the games they have appeared in so far. They are mainly shout-outs. Matsu borderlines on reference, but she does actually affect Nene and Toshiie's decision-making to a minor degree even within the main SW series. I didn't write it down, but she influences Toshiie in the latest Nobunaga's Ambition title in their cutscenes together. Most of these events reenact famous tales which are already written in her historical section. Too many Three Kingdoms figures have already been made because they are references. A reference within a game with some sort of portrait that Koei made for them. The Japanese Warring States doesn't have to follow that same thread of thought. You know, that feeling that every NPC should have a page "just for the sake of it" when we still haven't covered the ones that are actually highlighted within the games yet. This is not a race to get every single historical or fictional figure onto this wiki. In the end, this is a gaming wiki. You should try to view each figure within the scope of Koei's actual coverage. Sake neko (talk) 17:37, December 26, 2015 (UTC)